


I saved a piece for you.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Personal Trainer Derek, Pregnant Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, but like a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Stiles is pregnant and moody.





	I saved a piece for you.

If a person would have told 16 year old Stiles, that he would be married to Derek Hale and pregnant with his child in 10 years, he would have slapped the person across the face for making fun of his tiny little crush and then he would have started laughing. Then he would have gone to bed and dream about a future with Derek and three and a half children with him, that he would obviously deny if somebody asked about it.

26 year old Stiles knows better now and holy shit is he a lucky son of a bitch. Sure, he would be happier if his fucking husband would be home and rub his feet like he promised but all in all he’s good. Stiles is pregnant and happy and fat and oh no. What if Derek thinks he grew too fat? 

All through college, Stiles was able to maintain his figure and he was actually quite built from the FBI-Training. But now he looks like a bloated whale and with Derek’s job as a personal fitness trainer Stiles doesn’t really fit with him any longer! He had to take off his wedding ring for fuck’s sake! What if Derek finally realized what Stiles knew all along: Derek was too good for Stiles!

What if Derek ran away with some hot supermodel that he always works it with, who doesn’t talk too much and doesn’t complain all the time and doesn’t yell at Derek because of his fucking hormones?! What if…

Before Stiles could talk himself further into a panic attack, Derek opened the door and immediately rushed to his side, throwing his gym bag down next to the floor.

“Are you okay? Stiles talk to me! Why are you panicking? Is it the baby?” Derek said to him with worry very apparent in his voice, almost frantically, his hands stroking up and down Stiles’ legs. 

“I-I-I’m so-o-o sorry, De-erek.” Stiles hiccupped with tears running down his face. His hands trembled and he didn’t dare look Derek in the eyes, not wanting to see disgust or annoyance in them. 

“Hey baby, everything’s fine, just breathe for me okay? Can you do that for me Stiles?” Derek said soothingly, trying not to freak out because of his mate’s terror. His pregnant mate’s terror!

When Stiles didn’t seem to hear him, still barely breathing and stinking of anxiety and panic, Derek slowly stood up and sat on the side of Stiles, repositioning him, so that Stiles was more or less in his lap. Stiles’ back was pressed against Derek’s chest and Derek put his hand above his heart. 

“We’re gonna slowly count down from 10 to 1 okay?” Derek mumbled comfortingly in Stiles’ ear. 

After a while Stiles begins to actively listen to him and eventually starts to calm down. By the second time that they are counting down to 1, Stiles is able to breathe normally, which only soothes the half of Derek that was scared about his mate panicking. The other half is still anxious to find out, why Stiles was freaking out so badly.

Stiles was still trying to hide his face from Derek and that just wouldn’t do. Derek softly turned his mate’s face until Stiles had no other choice but to look at him. 

“Come on love. What happened?” Derek asked again, hoping he would get an answer this time around. 

“Do you still love me?” Stiles asked very quietly, as if unsure about the utter love and devotion Derek felt for him every day. Coming home to his pregnant mate, knowing he got to keep Stiles forever, knowing he was working to support his family. Family. The thing he never thought that he would ever have again. 

“How could you ever think I don’t love you?” Derek demanded, confused why Stiles would think that. How could he ever think that? Didn’t Derek show his love enough?

“It’s just…I’m so fat and you are all buff and muscly and sweaty and gorgeous and I’m just me you know? I had to take off my wedding ring for fuck’s sake! Why does nobody understand that?” Stiles sobbed, trying to get up and only getting more frustrated when he realized he couldn’t.

“Stiles listen to me. I remember quite clearly, that I told you in our wedding vows, that I’d love you until eternity. Are you calling me a liar, a guy that doesn’t keep his promise?” Derek said, trying to lighten the mood for once now that he knows that it isn’t anything life threatening, hugging Stiles close to his chest. 

“You know I’d never do that. I know you won’t lie to me.” Stiles uttered under his breath. 

“Good. Cause people that call me liars wouldn’t get cake.” Derek smirked into Stiles’ neck, crisis for now averted. 

“You brought me cake?” Stiles screeched while whipping his head around to look to the bag next to the door. Derek chuckled and stood up, walking over to the door and getting the cake box out of the bag. 

“It’s Erica’s famous chocolate cake. I saved a piece for you.” Derek said while sitting back down, giving the cake to Stiles and taking his feet in his lap. As soon as Stiles was settled, he started rubbing and massaging his feet and yeah Stiles was probably wrong about freaking out. 

Here, in their home, with his mate caring for him, their child in his stomach and cake in his hand, Stiles realizes something. He couldn’t be happier and luckier if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man.  
> Kinda like it, kinda hate it.  
> But hey: Kudos and Comments feed me so ;)


End file.
